The adventures of the urban rangers
by constinet gr
Summary: In this fan fiction the urban rangers get there own show
1. Chapter 1 A Couple Badges For Eddy

**chapter 1: A Couple Badges For Eddy ****Edit**

The Urban Ranger theme song plays. "Ranger Jimmy! Tuba! Ranger Jonny! Saxaphone! Ranger Eddy! Wood blocks!" said Ranger Rolf to the other rangers. "Why do I get the wood blocks?" said Ranger Eddy. "Shut up!" said Ranger Rolf. "The wood blocks are good". "How heavy is the tuba?" asked Ranger Jimmy to Ranger Rolf. Ranger Jimmy was struggling to lift up the tuba. "200 pounds" replied Ranger Rolf. The tuba fell on Ranger Jimmy. "Sarah! Owie!" cried Ranger Jimmy. Ranger Eddy and Ranger Jonny were already playing their instruments. "Ranger Jimmy! No badge! You must exersise and build strength to lift that tuba!" shouted Ranger Rolf. "And Instrument Playing badges for Ranger Eddy and Ranger Jonny" Ranger Rolf said calmy. "What's wrong, Jimmy-Wimmy? Did you get hurt by a tuba? Hmmmm?" teased Ranger Eddy. "Rolf will play the tuba now" said Ranger Rolf. Every ranger exept Jimmy played their instruments. Ranger Double D runned in. "Sorry I was late" Ranger Double D said. "I was counting my ants". "Lasted long to think you were counting your teeth" said Ranger Eddy. "Very good Ranger Eddy" said Ranger Rolf. "Here is your Teasing Anoter Ranger Badge". "Awesome!" shouted Ranger Eddy. "I never knew there was this!". "Of coure you wouldn't!" said Ranger Jonny. "You haven't read the 'Book of Urban Ranger Badges and Medals Handbook' yet". "Sweet!" said Ranger Eddy. "Can I look at it?". "Sure" said Ranger Jonny. Ranger Rolf saw what was happening. "Ranger Jonny" said Ranger Rolf to Ranger Jonny. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" "Geese Ranger Rolf" said Ranger Jonny. "I'm only letting Ranger Eddy see the 'Book of Urban Ranger Badges and Medals Handbook'". Ranger Eddy was having the time of his life. He was looking at all the badges that exsisted over the Urban Ranger history. "Obstacle Course Badge...Switching Bodys Bage...Bet Badge...Bringing of the Badge Badge...Camping Badge...Hunting Badge...Shave Sheep Badge...WHAT THE HECK? Steeling Another Ranger's badge? Awesome!" Ranger Eddy ws reading to himself. Rolf blew his trambone. "Time for the challenge to earn... The Obstacle Course Badge!" announced Ranger Rolf. "This is going to be soooooo easy" said Eddy. The Obstacle Course was not easy as Eddy thought. It had saws, hammers, craked trees and cracks in the road when you had to drive a veicle. Ranger Rolf started the countdown. "3...2...1...GO!" Everybody was running fast. Ranger Eddy was in the lead. Ranger Jimmy went by a saw. "Oh no... Ranger Rolf... This is dangerous" worried Ranger Jimmy. A saw hit him. "SARAH! REALLY BAD OWIE!" shouted Jimmy. Ranger Double D was getting close to a saw. "WHAT THE HECK IN SAM HILL WAS ROLF THINKING?" shouted Ranger Double D. He ran closer to the saw. "You wouldn't dare!" shouted Ranger Double D at the saw. Rolf sighed. "Why must couraged rangers fear of construction tools?" complained Ranger Rolf. He pushed a button to turn off the saws. Ranger Double D saw the saws turn off. "Oh good lord" said Ranger Double D. "I've could've been killed". But he bumped his head on the saw anyway. Ranger Jonny, Ranger Eddy and Ranger Plank were heading for saws. "LOOK OUT, PLANK!" shouted Ranger Jonny. Plank got sawed anywhay. "OH THE HORROR!" shouted Ranger Jonny. When Jonny reached the hammers, Plank was put back together. "What a relife" said Ranger Jonny. "The only problem that PLANK'S GOT A CRACK? OH SHOOT!" Ranger Eddy was the next to be upsetted. Ranger Eddy looked at Ranger Jonny and laughed. "I'm in the lead! I'm in the lead!" taunted Ranger Eddy. But he bumped into a tree and half fell on him. "Okay... i'm hurt now" said Ranger Eddy. "Ranger Jonny! Ranger Plank! Come! You've earned The Obstacle Curse Badge. Ranger Eddy, you've earned it too, but i'll give it to you after you go to the Urban Ranger security room. Ranger Jimmy! Go along with him. But no badge" said Ranger Rolf. "Darn egg whites" complained Jimmy. **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2 The Rarest Badge Ever

chapter 2: The Rarest Badge Ever

We all know that The Urban Rangers had their instruments up. Ranger Eddy finally got the tuba, Ranger Jimmy got the wood blocks, and Ranger Jonny got a flute. Rolf got a trumpet. "Ranger Jimmy. I bet you will feel comfortable with those wood blocks" said Ranger Rolf. "Yep. I feel better" said Ranger Jimmy. "How to play them is to slam them together" told Ranger Rolf to Ranger Jimmy. Off-screen, Jimmy slammed the wood blocks too hard and hurt his "fingies". "OW! PEOPLE! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" shouted Ranger Jimmy. Ranger Rolf got frusterated, so he said "Ranger Eddy, Ranger Jonny. Wait here. Ranger Jimmy, come with me..."

Ranger Eddy had heard the punishment, and he heard this: "You're getting a slam on a file cabnit in your funnybone as punishment, Jimmy!" shouted Ranger Rolf. "No No No!" yelled Ranger Jimmy. SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

Jimmy came out, really mad. And hurt. Ranger Edd arrived. "Late again. Rolf, why did you scheduel Urban Ranger class eight o'clock in the morning? I take showers at seven forty-five and I take showers for twenty minutes" complained Ranger Edd, "Nonsense talk... I can't uderstand nincompoopish language" replied Ranger Rolf. Ranger Edd growled. "Now, it is time for us to try to earn the rarest badge ever. No one has ever earned it in forty years." annouced Ranger Rolf. "No foolin'?" let out Ranger Eddy really suprised. "The badge is called 'The Shaving of My Back Badge'." continued Ranger Rolf. He pulled up a chair, and took his shirt off. He flipped himself over. "Ewwwwww" shouted Ranger Jimmy, and fainted. "Whoever shaves my back the best wins. Ranger Jonny, you are up first" said Ranger Rolf. Jonny got a shaver, and he was so grossed out that he at least shaved 4 inches of it. "Here you go" said Ranger Rolf as he gave Jonny the badge. Ranger Eddy wanted to win, so he shaved the rest of Ranger Rolf's back, that was 10 inches of hair. "Ranger Jonny... badge please" said Ranger Rolf. "Dirty badge stealer" mumbled Ranger Jonny. Ranger Rolf got up, put the chair away and he put his shirt back on. Jimmy then reverse-fainted. "Congradulations Ranger Eddy. You earned **The Rarest Badge Ever**". "Yeah!" screamed Ranger Eddy.


	3. Chapter 3 trouble for ranger jimmy

chapter 3 trouble for ranger jimmy Edit

Rolf was worried ranger jimmy had been whining over and over again he wouldint stop so ranger rolf decided to give jimmy chainces to win strength badges ranger eddy and ranger jonny today you will try to increase ranger jimmys rolf said eddy i will rolf jonny Eddy and plank begain traning ups eddy said jimmy did one before he on jimmy jonny said practice your boxing moves jimmy couldint even lift up the boxing one ranger rolf yelled taking milk from one off his cows he gave jonny and ed some milk let use wach round 1 readey set Eddy put on his boxing gloves they were blue 70s gloves with a retro sized disco looking blue had on red boxing gloves come on Eddy said Ranger jimmy tried to lift his gloves in the air i caint lift it tighty whites hilp me rolf yelled hit back ranger jimmy Eddy apporched hey jimmy eddy said eat this Ranger eddy taped jimmy in the face softley and jimmy yelled owewew jimmy yelled jezze said back Ranger rolf said yeh give him the ol 1k jimmy said ranger jonny jimmy tried lifting his glove but he couldint owowowowo he yelled i think i pulled jimmy rolf is very upset with you crybabey ranger ed take jimmy to the nursies room congratulations ranger eddy youve won the defeating a person in boxing badge yeh yelled eddy.


	4. Chapter 4 the urban ranger show

Chapter 4 the urban ranger show

The eds were late to school the eds were runing and the ed edd n eddy song was go ed yelled eddy as they were runing we caint stop said edd i have to get to picked up both the eds and they made it too school altough ed feel in a puddle getting all the eds eds got to class one minute late look who should up the dorks said kevin his new friend albert laughed hey kevin shut up shovel chin said eddy make me dork kevin threw a spit ball at kevin kevin threw a foot ball at eddy the two got in they came back edd remarked to eddy you really shouldint do that eddy what ever sock head said eddy if sovel chin keeps picking on me ill tell that shovel chin to back boys rolf said we have urban ranger the urban rangers walked the school the eds and jimmy jonny and rolf deliverd jojo remarked oh my thank you ed boys you get a grade boost off 10 percent sweet eddy said i never new we got extra credit for this edd replied oh thank you now this will hilp raise my grade from a 90.76 percent to a 99.76percent.K sock head said eddy dang double d said jonny you sure are the A- right jonny said school the urban rangers meet up and played capture the flag the eds vs jimmy jonny and eds won wining the capture the flag whille ed had been filming the urban rangers he had a plain he would send the urban ranger video into horrier moive channel his favorite channel they were having a random video new he could get the urban rangers more ways ed sent the rolf said ed ranger ed what are you doing with that video cameria ed had invited the rangers over ed edd n eddy had set up a moive night it was thursday and there was no school on jonny and jimmy came over on now is the revenge off the cyclopis it was a scary moive jimmy got super flashed to the commercianles a video poped up welcome to random video night the video which came in 10th place the urban rangers im going to kill you ed boy yelled rolf comin at ed it took every one to hold him urban ranger group competes for badges and even has there own video ended ranger rolf looked at ranger ed congrajulations ranger ed for putting this video in public rolf will now let you chose three badges you would like to ed chose threee badges 1 was the eating gravy badge 2 the buttering a toast badge 3 the swiming in gravy badge ed won all three.


	5. Chapter 5 the cul da sacs defense part 1

chapter 5 the cul da sacs defense part 1

Rain beat dowen on ranger rolfs head rangers rolf said today i will announice badge eddy said rolf whats up ranger rolofey boy said ranger announiced you have won the the following badges: "Instrument Playing Badge", "Teasing Another Ranger Badge",_The Shaving Of My Back Badge" "Obstacle Course Badge". Well done ranger eddy said ranger rolf._

ranger jonny you have earned the following badges: "Instrument Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge", "The Shaving Of My Back Badge". well done ranger jonny

I ranger rolf have won the "Building Strength Badge "The Shaving of My Back Badge

ranger jimmy youve won no badges

ranger double d you have yet to win a badge

ranger ed youve won the gravy badge

ranger plank youve won the obstacle course badge

In the cul da sac it was a normal day kevin was playing cach with the new kid albert they were playing football james a character seen in ed edd n eddy berifley was playing his game boy his dad worked at the jawbreaker factory sarah was playing with a huge eurpation was heard what the heck was that said sarah albert looked over oh my... there were 6 trailers moving up the hill and fast in the leading trailer was the kanker sisters may kanker marie kanker and lee lord kanker yelled marie lee kanker said attack morry morry fired something from his trailer ahahaha sarah yelled smoke bomb every one in the cul da sac went boys came out off the trailers they were armed with bats and nerf guns we kankers now claim this cul da sac said lee said james jameses house was in the consturction see lee kanker said lord kanker won this town in a game off poker and he ruled peach creek for a few years said marie kanker but than may kanker said the people off peach creek got tired off him and drove him out to the trailer park which him and his family the kankers moved kankers left and moved to another town and lived we came back when lord kanker orderd our fathers butch and bubba were orderd by lord kanker to take back the cul da sac and peach creek said may lee kanker said the plain is simple use kanker sisters take over the cul da sac and when our fathers come here they see what a great job weve done than we welcome our lord my dead bodey yelled kevin who jumped on his bike kevin smashed his bike into lee and marie kankers face sending the kankers back wards lee kanker got up i thought you werint supposed to hit kankers arint girls your monsters said kevin lee kanker got mad and got up and charged at kevin kevin punched lee kanker in the mouth sending her down marie kanker got up and tried to punch kevin in the stomach kevin swung his arm hitting lee kanker in the stomach nocking marie kanker jumped on his bike and took off rideing after him said marie kanker who was bleeding from the mouth may kanker yelled chaseing kevin with an army off boy kankers fireing nerf bullets at kevin kevin jumped off a ramp you kankers got nothin on me he said kevin picked up a large stick eat this he said hayayayaya he said hitting on off the kankers armed with a nerf gun and a bat the kanker had on catchers gear kevin nocked down three boy this yelled kevin slamming his breaks into lee kanker and marie kanker nocking both off tham in the air blood steramed out off both off the kankers when a park n flush boy fired a nerf bullet which hit kevin in the eye i caint see kevin yelled kevin feel nice shot sapo said lee kanker we have him marie kanker said take him away said may yelled a park n flush male tried to hit her with a nerf bat nazz ducked huuuu ya nazz said karata chopping the park n flush boy in the neck than nazz kicked him sending him down marie kanker jumped on nazz the two went down fighting sarah jumped on marie kanker before marie kanker beat her up nazz hit marie kanker with a stick blood ozing out off marie kankers mouth lee kanker came up swinging at nazz sending her looked up on off the male park n flush kids fired a nerf bullet at him yeooowhich he yelled he grabed the nerf gun from the park n flush boy and shot him down take this mofos yelled albert a park n flush male hit albert with a nerf bat sending albert down take this my names morry the kid tried running away but he got nailed in the head by may kanker who shot him with a nerf gun fireing nerf em away morry said lee kanker take tham to the prision there was a prision trailer the kankers had built kevin looked out the window damit he dawn off the kanker clan has begone said marie kanker and the kankers luaghed histarocilley.

Back at the junkyard with the urban rangers

later on said ranger rolf youll have a chaince to win the rollercoster badge on off the hardest badges every ranger use begain said ranger rolf.

Today ranger rolf said we will have a chaince to win the swiming badge we have to swim through the lake in the freezing cold said ranger hats allowed ranger rolf said to double d rolf i must protest said edd i said ranger rolf you will take your hat sock head said buddy were finalley gonna see whats under double ds hat said jonny to plank jeepers creepers said jimmy before double d could take off his hat a huge explosion was heard look yelled ed a fire was coming from the cul da sac kankers said jonny ahahaha said must stop these mongrolls said rolf here is the plain.I hate thoses kankers said eddy there no good ranger eddy ranger rolf said there are three main kanker trailers one in the middle off the cul da sac one near the lane and one near the play ground the rest off the trailers are not major ranger rolf plain is simple ranger eddy and ranger ed you take down the the trailer near the it said ranger eddy come on lumpy hurry eddy yelled ed we have to save babey sister if babey sister goes missing mom will get mad and i wont be in my happy up ed said eddy come jonny ranger jimmy and ranger plank your job will be to take down the trailer at the play ground go take your has bussines to attend to rolf said the rangers scatterd what about me said ranger double d come with me said rolf we will take down the main trailer the kanker sisters trailer double d gulped.


	6. Chapter 6 the cul da sacs defense part 2

Chapter 6 the cul da sacs defense part 2 Edit Move Protect Delete Read more: Chapters Edited 4 days ago by Family guy rocks Edited 4 days ago by Family guy rocks Edited 4 days ago by Family guy rocks View full history

Shut up ed said eddy to ed but eddy if i dont get sarah to sfatey than sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there waching tv lump be quiet eddy said there were six kanker guards surronding the lane im coming for u babey sister said ed jumping into action ed ran throuagh the kanker defense what the hell one off the kanker guards yelled before he could fire his nerf gun ed picked him up throwing him into a another kanker eat this kanker scum from beyond the grave ed yelled picking up a trailer and throwing in the trailer went flying ed did the same to the other trailers take this ed yelled throwing on off the trailers in the air it went said Eddy nice job come on lets get outta here and report back to rolf we took down the lane trailer babey sister yelled ed runing full speed and the kanker kanker huards ed yelled slamming his foot into a random kanker ed took the nerf gun eat this kanker scum he said fireing nerf balls every were eddy came up from behind and fired posion ivy at a kanker guard ahahahahaha the kanker guard yelled thats posion ivy eddy said eat it eddy said fireing more out off his sling shot ed went into each trailer ripping out kanker stuff babey sister he yelled runing into the trailer ed no said eddy we took out the lane main trailer we need to report back to rolf said eddy ed get back here you idiot said eddy grabbing the kanker sisters arvied look whos here said marie our boy friends they all said i hate you kankers said eddy u stupid eds have become urban rangers that does it get em lee said Eddy go crazy beat em up um eddy said ed i caint hit girls oh come on lumpy you stupid kankers jumped on ed dragging him away hilp me ed yelled now they said its time for you eddy over my dead bodey monster sisters said eddy the kanker sisters jumped on eddy eddy grabed a nerf bat swinging it he hit marie in the face eat this kanker he yelled may lunged for him he backed up and swung his nerf bat full force nocking may down lee jumped on eddy i got you now she said she had eddy in a bow a constrictor lock not so fast kanker eddy said biteing lee owowowo said lee get him the kanker sisters chased eddy eddy ran like hed never run before Eddy jumped over the fenice and hid behind a trailer send people out said marie and lee he couldint have gotten to far go find em gorry said may yeh gorry said lee gorry a male kanker who lived in a trailer ran off with a nerf gun eddy hid under the ditch him and ed had dug.

Ranger rolf saw the explosion one main trailer down he thought its up to jimmy and jonny to get the next to said double di must protest were are we going double d was logging a large bag off supplies up the hill were here said rolf rolf will awared you with the carrying off the supplies badge he said giving ito to double said double d wre are we wait a minute said double d i rember this place the place were you and eddy competed for the hairy chest of resilaince badge that was sixth season said double will show you were we are going rolf said fallow has arrivied said rolf look right there was a train with the urban ranger sighn on it i rember this train said edd that was from the good the bad and the ed (fourth wall breaker) rolf looked at double d stunned rolf does not under we are said rolf the urban rangers train get on ranger double d were going to ride this d got on the train rolf the urban rangers have there own train yes edd ranger boy said rolf rolf must speak to the and rolf were sitting in a booth on the train in the front urban ranger driver rolf said the driver turned around he had a mustache rolf yelled urban ranger jojo rolf the urban ranger said he looked similiar to must ask off you a favor the cul da sac is under attack can you drive use there and hilp rolf and his urban rangers of course said jojo enything for a old forgot his manors this is ranger double d plz to meet you said double d nice to meet you said double d wait said edd how did u get this you see i am a urban ranger but ive always been good at driven trains so i got appointed urban ranger train driver i drive the urban ranger train jojo said heres my badge he said the badge on jojos coat read the train driver badge ah yes ranger rolf said here is your rideing the train badge he said to double you rolf said double d lets go jojo said heres the plain ill ride with you into the cul da sac jojo said you can use my train as shut his door welcome urban rangers your rideing the urban ranger train plz sit back and enjoy your ride jojo pressed on and drove the train the train burst into action moving fast cutting thoruagh the wind.

All off the trailers had been destroyed exsept for the kankers trailer there were other trailers at park n flush come on marie kanker said lets leave yes said may kanker you may have won this time said a bloody face lee kanker but use kankers had a small army when our fathers return we shall lead a huge this moment on park in flush is at war with the cul da sac u pathetic urban rangers get outta here you stupid stalking kanker sisters yelled r so dead said marie kanker on award the kankers jumped on there trailer and went back to park in was that all about the kids in the cul da sac said who nos said double d something about the kankers owning this land ill do some cul da sac kids kevin sarah nazz and albert congrajulated the urban awarded every ranger eddy double d jonny plank jimmy and ed and himself the defendeing the cul da sac the next urban ranger meeting it was raning when double d relized something look at jimmy jimmy was tied to a tree with a note that said the prank master strikes.


	7. Chapter 7 Urban Ranger Dodge Ball

Urban rangers gather around said ranger rolf imma bag some more badges said eddy today ranger rolf said we will be earning 3 badges one the winning off the race badge two the stronghold badge and three the dodge ball badge on no said double d dodge ball rolf I caint the images the pain the dodge ball incident get a grip sock head said eddy said ranger rolf there will be two dodge ball captians me and ranger ed boy because ranger eddy boy has one the obstacle course badge and the teasing another ranger badge ranger jonny you have won the shaving off the back badge impressive plank I hope were on the same team said jonny ranger eddy we play that's my horse who ever wins gets first pick go said rolf. Wait rolf said eddy before he could answer rolf smacked him in the face that's my horse he said yelling and slapping eddys hands eddy slaped rolf the slap wasint as hard as rolfs slap and than eddy yelled that's my horse rolf smacked eddy that's my horse he yelled eddy got 4 smacks rolf got 6 smacks before eddy gave in oh ho eddy boy a good mach you have put up but I ranger rolf am awarded first pick and that's my horse badge said rolf. Ranger jimmy awared rolf with his that's my horse badge ranger jimmy gave rolf the that's my horse badge.

Rolf and eddy lined up rolf gets first pick rolf choses jonny the wood boy winner off the shaving off my back ranger jonny yelled going to rolfs team okay than said ranger eddy I chose ed yay said ed we got lumpy said eddy very well than rolf choses the weak but smart ranger double d oh no said double d the in humanity off dodge than said ranger eddy I chose ranger jimmy your with me oh the pain yelled jimmy when eddy slaped him on the choses plank the pieace off wood.

The game begin ranger jimmy and ranger jonny put several dodge balls in the middle off the court readey set go yelled ranger rolf rolf charged picking up a dodge ball and fireing hitting jimmy tightey whites yelled jimmy eddy picked up a dodge ball and drew on it a picture off double d hey double d its got your face on it the in humanity screamed double d eddy threw it and it bounced off edds head ohho nice shot eddy boy said rolf ed fired a dodge ball at rolf but rolf dodged it jonny fired three dodge balls at eddy eddy dodged all off tham eddy fired a dodge ball at rolf with skidded to the left and was caught by jonny who brought edd back in jonny beaned the ball at ed who caught it and threw the ball at plank eddy grabed the nearest ball to him and handed it to jimmy get em squirte he said jimmy threw the dodge ball at plank and to every ones surprise except for jonny the dodge ball bounced off plank and hit jimmy in the the pain said jimmy eddy and ed and rolf broke out into laughter nice shot buddey said nailed rolf but jonny caught eds ball eddy beaned jonny with a ball and got plank out.

It was just eddy and rolf rolf caught eddys ball bringing jonny back in eddy caught jonnys ball bringing in ed die mutants from the undead yelled ed throwing his dodge ball which hit rolf and jonny wining the game yay said eddy way to go lump rolf is impressed said rolf ranger ed here is your dodge ball badge you are now a said ranger rolf said ranger eddy ranger jonny and me ranger rolf and ranger ed are now rangers ranger double d and ranger jimmy you have yet to win eny badges

The end off this chapter I hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8 A Day Of Badges

The urban Rangers had arrivied eddy ed rolf jonny and jimmy and plank were there thats when double d came running up "sorry im late i had to check my ant collection" "you always are late sock head said eddy" "yeh plank says why the heck ar ya always late double d?",.Double d sat down "rangers today we will have a chance to earn alot of badges" "what kinda badges ranger rolfee boy said eddy?" "shut up ranger eddy said rolf"  
The urban Rangers earned badges the whole day here are the badges that were earned /won

Ding-Dong Ditch Badge In order to earn the ding dong ditch badge you must hit the door of a house and run away with out getting caught you must do this to 10 houses jimmy couldint even get 1 house edd couldint get 1 ether Rolf got 3 and Ed got 2 however Eddy and Jonny hit all of the houses so jonny and eddy won the Ding Dong Ditch Badge Urban Rangers who won the Ding Dong Ditch Eddy,Ranger Jonny,plank was with jonny but he didnt win the badge because he hit 9 doors the last one jonny and plank ditched however jonny still hit 10

Pirate Badge In order to earn the pirate badge you must beat another ranger team in a pirate battle the urban rangers vsed another group of urban rangers that jojo was a member of the cul de sac urban rangers won Urban Rangers Who Won the Pirate Rolf ,Ranger Jimmy ,Ranger Jonny ,Ranger Ed ,Ranger Eddy, Ranger Double D, Ranger Plank

Disco Badge In order to earn the disco badge you have to have the most retro like room of course Ranger Eddy won this badge Urban Rangers Who Won the Disco Eddy

Tree Climbing Badge In order to earn the tree climbing badge you have to climb several trees only Ranger Jonny and Ranger Plank won this badge Urban Rangers Who Won the Disco Jonny ,Ranger Plank

Vacum Cleaner Badge the vacum cleaner badge is the easyist badge to earn all you have to do is start a vacum cleaner and clean a room every Ranger won this badge except for Ranger Ed Urban Rangers Who Won the Vacum Cleaner Badge.,Ranger Jonny ,Ranger Rolf ,Ranger Eddy ,Ranger Jimmy ,Ranger Plank ,Ranger Double D

Netness Badge In order to win the Netness Badge you have to have the cleanist room Ranger Jimmy and Ranger Double d tied for the cleanest and nettest room so they both won the Netness Badge Urban Rangers Who Won the Vacum Cleaner Double D ,Ranger Jimmy

Fire-Making Badge In order to win the Fire Making Badge you must start a line of fires and keep the fires alive only Ranger Eddy and Ranger Jonny won this badge.  
Urban Rangers Who Won the Fire Making Badge.,Ranger Jonny,Ranger Eddy,

Cooking Badge In order to win the cooking badge you have to cook the best food Ranger Eddy cooked his omlaet Ranger Double D cooked a pie Ranger Ed cooked something that looked like an octpus yuck Ranger Jonny cooked lobster so did Ranger Plank however Ranger Jimmy cooked Muffins and Ranger Rolf cooked a dish from the old country Ranger Jimmy and Ranger Rolf tied for the best food so they both won the cooking badge.  
Urban Rangers Who Won the Cooking Badge.,Ranger Rolf,Ranger Jimmy,  



	9. Chapter 9 The Real Rolf

The Urban Rangers gatherd around Ranger Rolf "Urban rangers today we will all have a chance to win the roller coster badge said ranger rolf pointing to a huge roller coster he had built"  
"jeepers creepers said ranger jimmy" "this is gonna be fun said ranger jonny" "this is gonna be good said ranger eddy" "butterd toast said ranger ed" "rolf is that reall safe said ranger double d"  
"ed youll always be a freaking idiot said ranger eddy"."Silince said ranger rolf said let use begin something was wrong with rolf he was talking in a weird way ranger jonny went first when he finshed jonny had thrown up several times the roller coster was huge however ranger jonny did win the roller coster badge!".Thats when the weirdist thing happind "rolf picked up plank and snapped him in half" "jonny confused turned into captain melon head his super hero alter ego and fought rolf" "however it was reviled that the prank master was pretending to be rolf and rolf woke up and the prank master laughed"."You ass yelled eddy lets kick his ass said eddy"  
"The urban rangers chased the prank master but he escaped".Rolf felt bad for jonny and plank so he let tham earn a easy badge plank survied jonny put him back together with some wood allthough plank had almost died.  
The prank master is still at large and pranking the cul de sac 


	10. Chapter 10 The Nasty Rangers

The Urban Rangers were playing a game of capture the flag it was Eddy Ed Double D vs. Jimmy Jonny2x4 Plank and Rolf. "your mying ranger Double d yelled Ranger Jonny as he chased double d" "ow yelled double d he was close to Ranger ED and Rangers Eddy's base if he could only out run Ranger Jonny . Owww yelled Double D Ranger Plank fell from a tree and hit Double d in the head than Ranger Jonny tackled him "Plank Got you out Double D yelled Jonny" "oh Ho Ho Ranger Double d Ranger Rolf admires the chunk of wood who got you out"." come on Ed lets go said Ranger Eddy the plain was simple Ranger Eddy and Ranger Ed would sneak in and grab the flag from jimmy to easy though eddy" "Gravey said Ranger Ed" " shut the hell up yelled Ranger Eddy wrestling Ranger Ed to the ground go yelled Ranger Eddy" Ranger Eddy and Ranger Ed made a bolt from Ranger Jimmy Ranger Jonny jumped from a tree tackling Ranger Ed "Ed's down thought Eddy if I can just get to the flag" Ranger Jonny came after Ranger Eddy you're dead meat yelled Ranger Jonny jumping towards Ranger Eddy who ducked Ranger Jonny went flying in the air and collided into Ranger Jimmy Owe Yelled Ranger Jimmy. Ranger Eddy Grabed the Blue Flag and took of runing that's when Ranger Rolf came barrling at Ranger Eddy Full speed your going down Ranger Eddy boy yelled Ranger Rolf Eddy threw himself over Ranger Rolf I win Yelled Ranger Eddy Oh ho ho said Ranger Rolf Ranger Eddy you have won the capture the flag bade "yay screamed ranger Eddy!".

It was raining in peach creek Ranger Rolf and Ranger Jonny Had set up The Urban Ranger Flag which was daggling from the sky. A boy wearing a black Uniform with a emblem that said Nasty he had a grim face "the urban rangers are here he smirked looks like its time I tell Mr. Nasty That the Urban Free Loaders are back!"

Two Kids were jogging around lemon brook when a kid jumped out of the bush's wearing a black uniform with the sign nasty on it. "who the hell are You one of the kid's jogging said" "take this losser the kid in the nasty uniform said!" The kid in the nasty uniform jumped in the air and kicked on of the kids in the stomach oww yelled the kids than the kid in the black uniform pulled out a bag of eggs hey losser eat this he said shoving the eggs down the innocient kids thorat owwwwwww hilp yelled the kid.

"congrtulations Nasty Ranger Mumo You have won the Beating up Strangers Badge said a tall kid with a black uniform on with a emblem that read Nasty!" "I want to try and earn in the burning down some ones house badge said Nasty Ranger Su" "why Don't you shut the hell up said Mr. Nasty Su and Mumo shut there mouths Mr. Nasty had been to juvinlle hall several times he was crazy" "Mr. Nasty Mr Nasty!" "What the Hell is it Jack said Mr. nasty !" "the urban rangers are here lets go kick there asses!" "Mr. Nasty Laughed lets go teach those urban rangers a lesson they'll never forget M r .Nasty pulled out his switch blade get your switch blades nasty rangers it's time we skin some urban losser's!"

Now You No about the Nasty Rangers The Urban Rangers Arch Enemies.


	11. Chapter 11 The urban Rangers vs Nasty

Ranger Rolf Froze he Looked up they were coming "Yo Ranger Rolf Whats up Why are you freaking out said Ranger Eddy?" "Maybe Its Mutants from Hades taking over Rolf Yelled Ranger Ed" "Ed you're a Freaking idiot Said Eddy" " There here yelled Ranger Jimmy " "who the fuck is hear said ranger eddy!" "Stand Your Ground Urban Rangers They Come Said Ranger Rolf" "Rolf What's Troubling you Said Double " "shut up sock head said Ranger Eddy"

That's when a kid came up to the Urban Rangers he was dark skinned he looked a little like Jonny except meaner "well well if it aint the mother fucking stupid Ass urban Rangers Said The kid" "Shut the Fuck Up yelled Eddy and Ed!" Ranger Jimmy almost fainted "get the water Yelled Ranger Jonny" "this is a message from Mr Nasty be at the lemon brook pit in 2 hours or else you can kis your little faggot cul de sac good bye" "We waint fucking scared of you bitch said Ranger Eddy" "Long Live The Nasty Rangers said the kid who pulled out his lighter and lit a tree on fire burn he laughed "!. "that's mother fuck a just let the tree on fire yelled Ranger Eddy!" Put It out yelled Ranger Jonny throwing water on the fire eventulley ranger Jonny Put out the Fire. Ranger Rolf pulled out a mallet "we go to lemon brook to fight the nasty rangers" "who are the Nasty Rangers said Eddy and Double d !" "Ranger Jonny explain said Ranger Rolf " The Nasty rangers are the oppiiste of the Urban Rangers well The Urban rangers Are a Environmentalist Park Ranger like Group The Nasty Rangers pollute and beat people up some of the nasty rangers badges are the "beating up the elderly badge" "the trashing a area badge" "the beating up joggers badge" Mr . Nasty is the leader of the nasty Rangers he is nasty the other 3 nasty rangers are Nasty ranger su nasty ranger snake and the kid who just came nasty ranger mumo" "Fallow me Urban Rangers we got to lemon brook to fight the nasty rangers said Ranger Rolf!"

Now you have it the urban rangers will have to vs. the nasty rangers more of Ranger Rolfs Past will be revilled and More of past to im signing out stay tuned for chapter 12!


End file.
